


Journalism and consequences

by Drew244



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Slice of Life, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drew244/pseuds/Drew244
Summary: Max is curious and discreet. Juliet has found the perfect recruit for the school’s newspaper.This is a translation of saitaro French work “Journalisme et conséquences” with their permission. All the credit goes to them.I found the story cute and felt like translating it to English so more people could enjoy it.





	Journalism and consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Journalisme et conséquences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257477) by [saitaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saitaro/pseuds/saitaro). 



“So a few weeks ago, you sneaked into Victoria’s room to recover a proof of Dana’s innocence, right?” asked Juliet.

Max already regretted letting the journalist into her room.

“That’s a possibility.” answered shyly Max.

“And you did that without anybody noticing?”

“Yes.”

“Curious and discreet. I’ll be blunt. Would you like to come work with me for the newspaper?”

“I’m not really sure. Last time was to help you and Dana. I don’t really like the idea of snooping into people’s private life.”

“Max, Max, Max. My goal is not to snoop into people lives, but to make the truth comes to light!”

“Yeah… “

“You don’t seem to believe me.”

“No, no. I don’t doubt your sense of morality” replied Max in a sarcastic tone.

“Don’t play that with me. I know you’re nosy, and at least just as curious as me.”

“Hey, I’m not that nosy and…”

“Look at me in the eyes and dare tell me you’re not.” interrupted Juliet.

“Okay, I surrender. You’re right.” admitted Max.

A smirk formed on Juliet’s face.

“Now you’re being reasonable. Now, how about you tell me what interesting finding you did in Victoria’s room?”

“How do you know that?” replied Max without thinking before covering her mouth with her hand, realizing her own mistake.

Juliet grinned even more.

“I didn’t. Until now.”

“I understand now why you are working for the school’s paper.”

“So Max, will you work with me?”

“Do I really have a choice. I’m pretty sure that if I refuse, you’ll just harass me until I say yes.”

Juliet took an offended expression.

“I am outraged! You know this isn’t my type of thing to do. Should I take this answer as yes?”

“Yes, I am ready to help you in this grand quest of truth.” answered Max with a solemn tone.

“Perfect. Now, I need more details about what you found in Victoria’s room.”

“She may have an anime figurine and a few Studio Ghibli Blu-ray.”

“So our very dear Blackwell Queen is a closeted Otaku. Interesting. I have the feeling this is going to make a great article.”

“Do you know what we’ll risk if you publish that?”

“Yes but it’s a fair revenge after the sexting drama. At least, it made me see how much of a douchebag Zachary really is. Did you took some pictures of the figurine and the movies?”

“Not the Blu-Ray but I have one of the figurine.”

“Perfect, it will be a great addition to the article. Can you send it by email?”

“Well…” Max searched through her bag before handing over the Polaroid picture.

“Right, I forgot you work the old school way. Luckily, I have a scanner in my room. We’ll scan this and I’ll start writing right after.”

 

_**Victoria, queen of the Vortex club or the Otaku club?** _

_Does our very dear self-proclaimed queen of Blackwell has secret hobbies? This figurine along a collection of Studio Ghibli seems to confirm this fact._

 

 

_No one seems to know about this fascination, not even her fellow rich ‘brother’ or her two slaves. Is she a member of a dead otaku society? In any case, I am sure the otakus, geeks, nerds, and others rejected by the Vortex club will be pleased to know that the queen herself is one of their own. We will try in the next days to get an interview with Vicky, the witch._

 

“So, what do you think of the article?”

“It’s good but would it be possible that our collaboration remains a secret? I’m afraid that people will be quick to link the figurine picture to me.”

“Indeed since everyone knows your passion for photography. And isn’t it exciting to have a secret relationship?” Juliet tone was full of innuendo to which Max blushed. “Professionally speaking, of course.”

“What?”

“The relationship. I’m talking about a professional relationship. I have the feeling you were thinking something else.” Teased Juliet.

“N-No!” stuttered Max, who was now a nice shade of crimson red.

“I’m just teasing. How about I treat you to some grub so you’ll forgive me. Anywhere you would like to eat?”

“Do you know the Two Whales?”


End file.
